


How to train your bully

by Lolz123UwU



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by The Owl House (Cartoon), Multi, Post-Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolz123UwU/pseuds/Lolz123UwU
Summary: Its an owlhouse au where boscha has been cursed ever since she was a child
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Skara - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Down memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> So lets clear a few things up
> 
> -it takes place after wilw 
> 
> -boschas last name is herb 
> 
> \- boschlow is endgame but ill feature lumity bits

It was a beautiful night in the Boiling isles. The witches where inside their and the other creatures were out having fun. At the Herb manner boscha in her PJs was chilling on her bed scrolling through Penstagram without a care in the world. When suddenly a knock could be heard from the outside of boschas door. "Honeyyy its mee" boschas mother said. Boscha looked up from her scroll and at the door"Okay mom get in!"she said back at her mom, her mom opened the door and walked in holding a small vial that had yellow elixir. Boscha looked at the elixir, she grunted and rolled her eyes, her mom went down to her level and looked at boschas 3 eye's"look honey. I know that you don't like it but its for your own good". Boscha sighed and looked at her mom "i know mom but it still sucks" she said and then drank the vial like a drunk drinking beer. Her mom smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead"Me and your dad are going to sleep"Boscha looked at her mom smiling"Okay goodnight mom". Boschas mom smiled back and got up"good night boscha"she said then walked out closing the door behind her. Boscha layed on her bed and continued scrolling on Penstagram for an hour, then started feeling tired and so she decided to get to sleep. So she layed her head on her soft pillow and closed her eyes. Her brain decided instead of showing her a dream it decided to take her through a trip down memory lane

8 year's ago young skara and young boscha where going through the woods just having a fun time being little adventures when skara hit her head on a sign. Boscha helped her get up"you should be more careful, like me"she said smugly, Skara rolled her eyes"yea yea whatever"she then looked at what the sign said"hollow woods area...stay away. Hey this is the hollow woods i remember our teacher telling us about it being dangerous or something" skara said looking at boscha. Boscha shrugged "let's go then" she said to skara with a grin skara looked at her"oh Titan no! Didn't you hear about the forest being dangerous?"she said looking back at boscha serious, Boscha rolled her eyes" oh come on skara it can't be that dangerous. Its probably something the adults said just to ruin our fun"young boscha said smugly"but if it makes you feel better we won't get in too deep"she said looking at skara. Skara sighed and nodded"fine.. let's get going" she said and both of them started walking. Five minutes of walking later, boscha noticed something shiny in the distance, boscha looked at skara"hey skara let's check out this thing shining in the distance"she said and Started running, skara of course ran after her "hey wait up!" She shouted at boscha but boscha shrugged her off and continued running. She finally reached the shiny thing and it was just a white magic crystal. Boscha rolled her eyes in dissapointed at the crystal but decided to grab it anyways skara stopped in her tracks and looked at the crystal"its just a magic crystal. What a bummer"she said boscha didn't look at skara , She then pockets the crystal. She then looked at skara with a smirk. "that small thing will look great on my winter collection. Anyways lets go back home this place is lame" Boscha said to skara and she nodded agreeing with her. when Boscha turned around to face skara the crystal started glowing and skara immediately noticed it 'hey boscha why is your crystal glowin-" skara attempted to say but then a big white light came out of the crystal which blinded the small girls. When the light went away boscha and skara opened their eyes they looked ay eachother "what the heck was that" boscha said looking at skara, skara looked at her and pointed at the shards of the white crystal that were on the ground " i dont know what it was but im pretty sure it came from the crystal" skara responded kinda creeped outl. Boscha rolled her eyes angrily "great my crystal broke" she said took a deep breath and continued "lets just get home" she said kinda creeped out by the vibe of this plce. Then boscha and skara got up and started to walk towards boschas home and out of the hollow woods. After a while of walking the two girls where still not out of the howling woods skara stopped and looked at Boscha"we are lost boscha" she said frustrated, boscha responded dismissing her "can you shut up skara im trying to think", skara glared at her and shouted"NO I WON'T SHUT UP WE ARE LOST BOSCHA. L O S T WHAT CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND" boscha was baffled by what skara said and then she started to get really angry "shut the heck up-" she attempted to say but out of nowhere her body started being in intense pain, the pain was so bad that she fell on the ground screaming. Then out of nowhere skara went closer to her but a white light engulfed boscha and blinded Skara. When the light dissapeard and skara opened her eyes boscha was gone and instead in her place there was a wyvern with a pink scales, white horn's a pair of feathered wings that had fire coming out of them and 3 black eyes, that wyvern was boscha that looked down at skara growling at her. Skara took a step back and then quickly turned around and Started running. Boscha ran after skara and quickly catched up to her and used one of her claws to scratch skaras back which hurt pretty badly and she gave a very loud scream, then Skara fell to the ground bleeding and boscha was standing on top of her ready to bite her head off. But then a tranquiliser dart hit boscha in her neck which made her pass out. Then out of a bush boschas parents came and when they saw Skara hurt they immediately healed her with a healing potion. Skara once healed she told them about everything and how she didn't want to be friends with boscha anymore. Her parents knew that skara leaving boscha would hurt boscha psychologically and attempted to do a memory wiping spell which seemed to work

Then something cut of her dream which was of course the oh so hated sound of her alarm clock. Boscha groaned as she opened her eyes. After 2 minutes of groaning she got up went to her bathroom to wash her face, then headed to her closet to grab her school suit so she could get dressed which she did rather quickly and headed down to eat breakfast and take her elixir. After that she put on her shoes and headed to Hexide. Today it was Monday which she hated because that was the only day that her program didn't align with her friends and would have to meet them out of school. She went to school and immediately headed for her class. Her first lesson was math which weren't really hard for her, but she had it with the willow half witch, luz the human and her ex friend amity which made it unbearable for her. After the school period ended she was waiting for her friends outside of Hexide. When her friends arrived she looked up from her scroll and smiled at them"hey girlsss what took you so long"she said in her usual bossy tone. None of the girls answers to boschas question. Boscha grew angry from it and glared at them "what the hell happe-" "we are leaving you boscha"Skara said cutting her off. Boschas eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what they just say


	2. An interesting day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha lesbian fire go burnnnn

After what the girls said Boscha shrugged her head and put on a smirk"hah good joke girls, almost made me laugh" she said and looked at the girls, but no one laughed. Skara turned her head around looking at the other girls then sighed" girls go ,ill catch up to uou later" she said to them while giving them a reasurring smile, the girls nodded and reluctantly leave Skara and Boscha alone. Skara looked at Boscha with a serious but also sad expression "we are not joking boscha" she said looking down. Boschas eyes widened and she quickly got up from where she was sitting"What why!!!!" Boscha shouted, Skara flinched at Boschas shouting but tighten her fist and looked up" You have been toxic for all of us!" Skara shouted at boscha tears starting to appear on her eyes. Boscha was shoked and that was Skaras cue to continue" We never wanted to bully kids with you we never wanted to be with you because you are so toxic!" skara shouted then took a breath and calmed down" The only reason the girls stayed with you for so is because they were afraid of you. I was afraid of you, ever since you gave me that scar on my back." Boscha looked at skara trying to say something but was cut off by skara once more" Yes i remember what happened that day. Your parents are no good at erasing memories as they think they are. We thought that leaving you would make our lives a living hell, but after that match between us, willow, luz and amity we realised that together we are stonger and that we should not be afraid of you. And here we are now" Skara said. Boscha looked at Skara with genuine anger, many things were going throught her head but she anded up blurting"Fuck you i dont need any of you!!!" She shouted then ran off

Boscha continued to run, she didn't know where she wanted to go but it was definitely not home because even if she hid that she was sad her mom could see it and she didn't want to make her mom sad. She just continued running until she ended up into the forest. Eventually Boscha while running she tripped over a rock and fell on the hard dirt getting a wound on her cheek. "God fuckin dammit"she shouted in anger and sadness and then started crying. The anger that boscha felt towards her friends and herself fuelled her curse to take over her body. While crying boscha felt a sharp pain in her heart which spreads all over her body and eventually her head which was shown by her now having black eyes. Boscha Started screaming as a blinding light came out of her body. When the light dissapeard boscha was gone and in her place there was a wyvern with a scalie pink body and back, a light pink belly, 3 black eyes, triangle face mark two white horns , pair of phoenix wings and two pink feet with slightly yellow claws

The wyvern looked around the forest and started running without purpose. It just wanted to run away from society a feeling that could be shared with boscha at the moment. She continued running for a while, when suddenly she stepped on a creature trapped which locked on her foot and it started bleeding badly. At that moment the wyvern gave a loud roar of pain and Started shooting lesbian coloured from her mouth and into the forest 

On the other side of the forest there was a girl wearing a plant track school suit, she had dark green puffy hair a pair of big lense glasses and a smile on her face. That girl was willow and she was going on her usual afternoon forest walk. Her dads didn't mind her going there as long as she did good in school and they knew there was no chance she could be lost since she knew the place like the back of her hand. While willow was walking enjoying the scenery she smelled something in the air she thought that it smelled like fresh berries and decided to follow it. But the more close she got to the source the most it started smelling like smoke. Willow when she realised what the smell was quickly ran into the source. While willow was running towards the wyvern the wyvern was breathing fire into the trap trying to melt it but the traps magic deflected the fire and it hit whatever was around it. A small sound could be heard coming from a bush. The wyvern stopped shooting fire and turned its head onto the bush when suddenly she saw willow that was picking leafs off her hair "i hate it when leaves get stuck on my hair-"she cut herself off as she noticed the wyvern that was looking at her. Willow just froze there while the wyvern started growling at her smelling her fear. Willow was just looking at the Wyverns black eyes enraptured by them but the smell of things burning snapped her out of it. Willow looked around her seeing what places where burning, then she drew a green circle in the air which put the fire out . Willow turned her head to the ground noticing that the Wyverns feet had a creature capture trap on it, willow took a step forwards and when the creature noticed it so it growled a willow and tried to take a step back as it was afraid. Willow looked up and gave the creature a smile"don't worry, im here to help"she said, the wyvern even tho it was angry and afraid it could not help to not stare at willows smile and calm down a bit. Willow took the opportunity and went on one knee so she could see the trap better, after analysing for 10 seconds she looked up at the creature"so this is gonna hurt a bit. Just try not to move match"the wyvern looked at her seemingly understanding her. Willow took the creature's silence as a yes, then put her hands between the teeth of the trap and started to push them on opposite directions to They can open, the wyvern gave a loud roar of pain but it did not move which signalled to willow to not push that hard which she did and after some time the trap got released from the Wyverns foot. The wyvern stopped roaring but it was now whimpering, willow looked up at the creature and drew a small circle and a pair of leafs appeared on her hand"shhhhh everything is gonna be alright"she said and put the leafs on top of the wound which soothed the pain"that's gonna help with the pain until your foot is healed" she said then gave a smile. The wyvern lowered its head to Willow's height and moved its head towards willows hand signaling that willow should pet it. Willow put her hand on the creature's head and petted it, after 4 minutes of petting the wyvern raised its head and ran off into the forest, willow looked at it ,smiled got up and went on her way.

The wyvern now boscha having some influence over it went to boschas house and more specifically she went to the storage house to grab an elixir which she opened and drank and after 2 bottles of elixir boscha turned back to normal. Boscha groaned and ran to her and when she got in her room she closed and locked her door she then grabbed a med kit that she had under her bed and opened it. The med kit included a healing potion and some bandages, Boscha grabbed the healing potion, opened it and then took two gulps then put the cap it it back in the bottle, put the bottle back in the kit and she slid her kit under her bed. She then went to her office desk to do her homework while having some slight memories of what happened while she was a wyvern which scratched the back of her head. 1 hour later she finished her homework and was now taking a bath, Boscha was thinking about what happened today in the forest, more specific she was thinking about willow and how nice she was to her even after everything she did to her"heh it was probably because she didn't know who i was"she thought but she could not shrug off Willow's smile. After the bath she put on pjs, ate dinner alone, took her elixir and popped onto bed and since she had nothing better to do she decided to go to sleep early. So she went to bed with a pink blanket covering her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep

The sun rose once again on the boiling isles the birds where chirping the flowers are blooming and boschas alarm started ringing so she woke up grabbed her alarm and chucked it out the window. After that she got up did her usual morning routine and headed to school on her way there she was thinking the events of yesterday and how bizarre all of this was. But today was a new day and she believed thing's would get better. She arrived at Hexide and checked her schedule in first period she had history along with willows gang and her ex friends. 2 minutes later luz willow and gus went through the school talking about their shenanigans. Willow had left the pocket where she held her pens was open and one of her pens fell and rolled to boschas feet. Boscha noticed it and picked it up. She quickly understood that it was Willow's pen because of the green colour and vine designs on it. Boscha looked up at willow who was on her locker leaving some stuff there. So boscha took a deep breath walked up behind willow. Willow noticed boschas shadow looming over her and thought"time to get punched again"she thought and turned around looking up at boscha. "Hey half witch"boscha said in her usual harsh tone, willow rolled her eyes"what do you want this time boscha"she said not very happy to see her. "This fell off your bag"boscha said a yeeted the pen to willows hands. Willow was surprised from boschas act and just froze, after an awkward silence willow looked up at boscha"uh thanks..i guess"she said not sure if boscha was gonna punch her or not, "yea yea whatever don't say another word"boscha said harshly and walked off. Willow was definitely shocked and surprised by boschas act but then noticed that class was about to start so she grabbed her things and went to the history class where boscha was heading too 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet boschas parent's  
> Cw: Implied abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting art of the au on my Tumblr @almostkawaiichaos. Also check out the Tumblrs of my co writer's @3akuma3 and @niko-mesu. Also it happened that Boschas cursed form needed a redesign. Reference sheet down bellow

Bad Encounter  
It was first period for Boscha and of course she had the most boring lesson of the school, which was history. She really hated that lesson due to the fact that it was really boring but since she has a family name to uphold, she gave her attention to it.

While she was writing down notes, as she noticed Luz the human whispering something to Willow and chuckling about it, that made Boschas blood boil as she remembered doing that with her squad, but she tried to just ignore that. 10 minutes later the bell rang and the students took their stuff and went to their respective classes. which meant that the 3 girls parted ways, Until lunch of course. 

After 3rd period students came out of the classrooms and among them was Willow. Willow was going between students trying to get to the lunchroom. The girl with a smile on her face managed to get to the lunchroom, she then noticed her friend luz waving her to come to her table. Willow started to walk towards the table when she noticed her other friends Gus and Amity were there. Luz and Gus were talking about the human world while Amity was sitting next to Luz red as a tomato from her blushing.   
-  
Willow sat next to Gus, Gus turned towards her with a smile and cheerfully said “Hey willow what’s up?” Willow looked at Gus “hey Gus, I just got out of the Greenhouse, what about you?” she said. Gus smiled and explained to her what they did in illusion class today. After that small conversation. Willow turned her gaze to Amity who was still blushing at Luz, with a smirk on her face she said “hello Amity”, when she heard her name Amity snapped from her luz daydream and looked at Willow “H-hey Willow”.

Willow held that smirk as she noticed Amity’s leg is still in a cast “So how is your leg doing?” Willow asked Amity, Amity looked at her leg then back at Willow “Well It will take a few days to heal, but at least it is getting better. Luz has been helping me get to classes—” “–Yep, don’t you have abomination class later, Amity?” 

Luz said, cutting the conversation. Amity turned to Luz and nodded in response then went back to looking at Willow. Willow dropped the smirk and gave her a smile"well i hope it gets better soon!"she said, Amity smiled "thank you Willow, that means so much to me" she responded and Willow gave her a thumbs up.  
-

Out of the corner of her eye Willow noticed the table where Boschas gang used to sit, was eerily empty and Boscha was walking off. Willow turned her head to Luz, Amity and Gus, she contemplated asking the question about what happened to Boschas gang. She usually wasn't the type to stick her nose into other people's businesses, but curiosity was killing her. "Guys, did you notice that the table where Boscha and her group was always sitting is empty today or is it just me?" Willow asked, looking at her friends.

Luz and Gus looked at Willow "didn't you learn what happened?" Luz and Gus said in unison, Willow raised an eyebrow at the statement   
"wait what happened?" She asked Luz looked at Gus and gave him a nod to continue "well you see. Skara and the rest of the group left Boscha'' Gus said. Willow was left with her mouth open in shock; she hadn't expected Skara and her friends to ever cut off from Boscha. "Serves her right. After all those years of her ruining people's lives, karma strikes back" Amity said as her expression turned stone cold. Willow looked over at Amity, thinking about what she should say but her train of thought got cut off- due to the bell ringing. The gang got up, said their goodbyes and headed to their respective classes.

It was now noon as school had finally ended, and every student rushed through the doors. Among them was Boscha, bag in one hand and disappointment all over her face. She didn't even bother bullying anyone today. Boscha began walking home, head hung low and clearly not in a mood to talk about her day.  
After a while of walking she finally reached her house. Her house was like every other one in the neighborhood, big extravagant with pieces that are useless, Boscha pulled out her keys and opened the door. She got in and the door magically closed behind her. A brief silence could be heard for a couple of seconds, until a female (almost) angelic voice could be heard from the living room. "oh honey welcome back". After that an older female came out of the living room. She wore a yellow long sleeve dress, she had dark pink hair and wore a pair of glasses. That lady was Boschas mother, Minerva Herb, wife of the head of the potion coven Haemir Herb. Minerva took a step forward and hugged her daughter. Boscha was not one for physical affection but her mom's hugs were an exception.

Minerva broke off the hug and looked down at Boscha. She gave her a warm smile "How was school today honey?" Minerva asked. Boscha looked down which signalled to Minerva that Boscha did not want to talk "its okay honey, you can tell me later" she said looking at her daughter. Boscha looked up at her mom "i'm..heading to my room" Boscha said trying to hold off any emotion from her voice. "Okay honey, I'll see you later" Minerva said still holding onto her warm smile. Boscha walked past her mom and headed for the stairs that led to her room.   
-  
Once she reached her bedroom's door she opened it, got in and closed it, Boscha threw her bag at her bed and sat on the chair next to her desk. Today was awful due to the fact that her friends avoided her and she was basically all alone. Boscha thought "After a good grudgeby match they'll come back to me" She then noticed a small bottle of elixir, which her mom had left on her room in case she forgot to drink it in the morning. Boscha gave a smile, she was thinking that at least one of her parents cared about her even though she can be a little pushy when it comes to her competition with Odalia Blight. She drank the elixir, then opened her scroll and was gonna go through penstagram but the memories would be too painful for her to handle so she closed it and decided to do her homework for tomorrow. 

While Boscha was doing her homework for demon biology a small knock was heard from the door, Boscha turned her head to the door recognising the knock to be her mother's "come in mom" she called. Then the door slowly opened, as expected it was indeed Boschas mom. But she was looking at the ground obviously troubled "...Boscha your dad wants to see you" Minerva said, not looking up at her daughter. Boscha felt her stomach and throat tighten significantly. She knew that if her father wanted her it wasn't for a good reason  
"...tell him i'm coming" Boscha said and slowly got off her seat. Minerva nodded and walked away. Boscha got up from her seat and opened the door with her shaking hands, she was thinking about what she might have done wrong to require her father to talk to her. Haemir Herb might seem like a good person on the outside but behind closed doors, he would mentally and physically abuse her mother and Boscha herself. Boscha managed to reach her dad's office door and with her shaky hands she knocked on the door

"Come in, daughter" Haemir responded in his usual ‘holier than thou’ voice. Boscha slowly opened the door and took her time stepping inside, Boscha looked down at the ground "face me now child!" he shouted, Boscha looked up at her father's face. Most features that Boscha had she had gained from her father. Mostly shown where her 3 eyes and pink skin. "what....is the issue, father" she said with fear evident in her voice, "oh my dear child I saw your report card and a 79% on history is quite bad don't you think?" Haemir asked his daughter. Boscha nodded "yes father...i'll do better" Boscha said. Haemir stepped on Boschas foot with his own, which caused Boscha to flinch from the pain. "Now into your room you go" Haemir said and stepped off of Boschas foot. Boscha nodded, turned around and left.  
Boscha went back to her room and continued her homework.

After an hour or so, Boscha had finished her homework and was sitting on her chair looking up at the ceiling. Boscha decided to let off some steam, by going to the grudgeby field that's on Hexide. Boscha got up and put on her grudgeby suit, grudgeby gear and a few water bottles. She then walked out of the room and headed towards the front door of her house. On her way she went through the kitchen and saw her mother. "Where are you going Boscha?" Minerva asked, Boscha looked over at her mom "just going to let some steam on the field" she said, her mom looked down for a second trying to remember something "just be careful we are gonna have a boiling rain" Minerva said and looked up at her daughter who was gone. Minerva sighed, she knew that she couldn't reach her daughter and only hoped that her daughter had heard her.

After a while of walking, Boscha finally reached the grudgeby field. She looked at it hoping to feel some kind of happiness, but all she could feel was painful memories coming back. She ended up shaking it off and started her usual training routine; with running, jumping, shooting ect. But every move she made just ended up hurting her more, and more, until she just curled up into a ball as memories of her treating her friends badly came rushing in. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and Boscha just started crying "get up crybaby" someone said with a similar voice to her own.

Boscha looked up at the figure "what the...who are you?" Boscha asked wiping away her tears "didn't you recognise me dumbass? I'm you, more specifically your subconscious" the figure said and revealed herself to look like boscha. Boscha looked up at herself "what do you want. Did you come here to mock me, To make me feel more like shit?" Boscha shouted angrily, inner Boscha looked at her sympathetically "I'm not here to mock you, i'm here to maybe suggest you a solution; have you tried maybe being a nicer person?" inner Boscha said. Boscha gritted her teeth "oh hell no, there's no redemption for me. people like me made their bed, and will eventually lay in it" Boscha said in a frustrated voice. "if Amity can be redeemed, so can y-" inner said but caught off by Boscha "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER NAME. I'M NOT AMITY" Boscha shouted as negative thoughts started to fill her brain. 

"but what if-" inner Boscha was going to say but interrupted by Boscha again "no! Just fuck off and go back to where you came from" Boscha shouted at her inner self, and inner Boscha, with a dissapointed look on her face Dissapeared. Boscha looked around her and started laughing/crying. the psychological pain became too hard to handle and she just broke down.

Then it started raining. It was the usual boiling rain which hurt witches badly. Most time Boscha would hiss in pain but she just got up, grabbed her stuff and started walking off. For Boscha the psychological pain she was experiencing was stronger than some stupid rain. So boscha started walking towards her house while the rain burned her skin. After a while of walking, Boscha finally reached her house and got in. Her mom was in the kitchen and turned around to see her daughter with a lot of burn marks. "Oh honey-" Minerva said and went to approach her but Boscha ran away and went to her room, Boscha got in her room, locked the door and layed on the floor. Boscha looked at the floor and still overcome with emotions, she started crying and she continued to cry until she fell asleep.

-boschas dad

-cursed boscha reference sheet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun reading


	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure angst... just that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out 3akuma3, niko-mesu and theholykleenex on Tumblr they helped me alot

It was a nice Wednesday afternoon on the grudgeby field. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming and the grass was greener than ever. But something was different today, a concerning amount of students were in the bleachers and it was not even grudgeby season.

Then from the sides of the field boscha and skara emerged. They started walking towards the center of the field giving dirty glares. When they reached the center of the field they looked ready to throw hand's "So after all of this you decide to turn against me?" Boscha asked with bitterness in her tone that could kill a snake. Tho Skara didn't get scared"well you were hurting people boscha i could not stand by it anymore"she responded glaring at boscha trying to hold back tears. Boscha scowled at the girls comment"like you didn't bully anyone huh! Don't play moral god to me when you were doing the same things i did!"boscha half shouted at Skara. Skara flinched from the volume of boschas voice but then opened her eyes and looked back "i know!...i know and im trying to change for the better. Boscha you can too" skara commented, Boscha looked at her, for a moment she wanted to cry but she couldn't she had a reputation to uphold. Then a healing track student arrived in the middle of the field"ok this is a clean witches duel which means no cheats " the student said then cut to flashback 

10 Hours before the event 

It was morning and Boschas alarm clock was going like crazy, eventually Boscha woke up with a loud groan accompanying it. Boscha rubbed her eyelids and looked at her alarm. Her eyes widened as she noticed that she was gonna run late. She got up, tied her hair, dressed up in her uniform, put her books in her bag and dashed out of her room and house in the process forgetting to take her Elixir vile. She was now running through the streets trying to get to her class in time. She managed to reach hexide and specifically her potion class just in time. 

Boscha got a seat on the very back of the class she yeeted her bag to the leg of the chair, pulled out her books. Then the teacher came and started Their lecture. Boscha tried to follow up but for some reason she couldn't focus all she was thinking about her gang and how they left her. That continue for a while until the teacher asked her a question"miss herb?"the teacher asked. Boscha gave them a dirty look that could kill anyone, the teacher gulped"what components does a venenum potion requires?"the teacher asked. Boscha was unfazed by the question as even tho she was slipping she was still the top student in her track "it requires 2 spider eyes 1 vile of slime from a grong and two feather's from a black griffon"Boscha responded nonchalantly. The teacher wrote something on her paper and then moved to other students. As luck would have it the lesson didn't last much longer than 5 minutes, when the bell screamed Boscha got up put the books back in her bag and walked off from the potions class.

It was now lunch time and boscha was walking towards the grudgby field where she has been hiding for a week by now. Boscha was trying to concentrate on the way but everything was a blur from the tears she was trying to hold back. She could not cry right now In front of all the students, she had a reputation to uphold or who else though what her father was gonna do to her. Boscha was not looking forward and she bumped into someone and they both lost their balance and fell to the cold floor. Boscha snapped out of her blur "watch where your going!!"she shouted and got up as so did the girl, Boscha glanced at the girl and it was Willow, an angry scowl appeared in boschas face"oh it's you half a witch" Boscha said gritting her teeth. Willow looked up at Boscha a fearful expression across her face"I'm I'm sorry Boscha"willow struggled to find the words due to the overwhelming fear of boscha. Boscha stared daggers at willow then snapped her fingers making a small flame come out of her index finger"after I'm done with you you will be more sorry"she said and took a step towards willow. Willow just froze in place not able to run away as Boscha came closer and closer. 

"NO" a voice shouted from behind Boscha. Boscha turned around recognising the voice, it was Skara. Boscha saw skaras face and immediate gave her a death glare"its not your fucking business you fucking tool"Boscha responded to skara, skara gritted her teeth at Boscha"IT FUCKING IS!! YOU NEED TO STOP BULLYING PEOPLE YOU MONSTER!!"Skara shouted at Boscha. Boscha was shocked at skaras response then that shock turned to anger"WELL WE BOTH KNOW THAT AIN'T HAPPENING YOU DUMB BITCH...its not like you can even do anything about it"Boscha shouted back at skara. Skara gave Boscha a glare "is that so? Boscha I challenge you to a witches duel!!"skara shouted. Everyone in the halls gasped, there was rumors that the friendship had been disbanded but no one knew it was true until then. "Okay then skara...if I win the group will be back together...if you win I'll leave hexide"Boscha said with a smirk across her face. Skara looked at her and growled"deal. Meet me at the grudgby field at 5"skara said and walked off then Boscha walked off to the opposite direction of skara and went to her classes

Back to the present

Boscha gave skara an angry glare. She really didn't want to hurt her best friend but she had a status to uphold. Skara on the other hand saw Boscha as a monster that needed to be stopped. The healing track student cleared his throat and raised his thumb towards the sky"LET THE DUEL BEGIN!!" He shouted and his hand went down 

Boscha attempted to draw a magical circle but Skara was faster, a flute appeared Infront of skara, she put it on her mouth and from the sky appeared a horde of arrows. Boscha looked up, her eye's widened when she saw them and started running around either trying to dodge them or burn them Skara smirked"wow for a 3 eye demon you didn't see that! What happened to your third eye did it stop working"she said snidely. Boscha growled and created multiple magic Circles which made fireballs come towards skara. Skara played another chord on her flute which created a magic shield to protect herself. When the shield disappeared everything around skara had a thicc layer of dust and she couldn't see anything. Then out of nowhere a whip appeared it attached itself to skaras flute. Then something pulled on the whip, the whip went back to its owner and so did the flute. When the dust disappeared skara saw Boscha holding skaras flute and she had just broken it"What are you gonna do without your flute your airhead.. should have chosen the construction coven instead"Boscha said knowing that the construction Coven was a sour subject for skara. Growled at Boscha"oh you'll see you bully"she said and drew a magic circle which made a guitar appear Infront of skara. Skara smirked and played a note, suddenly 3 magic discs with razor sharp blades came towards Boscha. Boscha managed to dodge the two but the third one got her on her shoulder"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS SKARA!!"Boscha shouted having a rush of adrenaline all over her body. Then Boscha attacked using magic blasts

The fight continued with both sides throwing their attacks. Eventually some people started to get bored and left the field. Now there were only half of the original number of people in the field. Boscha after a while managed to break skaras guitar. Skara growled she only knew one instrument that could defeat Boscha but the problem was that she was still practicing it . After dodging another fire blast by Boscha skara took a deep breath and drew a magic circle. A tuba suddenly appeared Infront of her, skara put on the tuba and blew from the mouth piece without hesitation . Suddenly a red energy blast came out of the bell of the tuba and went straight towards Boscha. Boscha barely managed to dodge it but part of the energy blast hit her on her sides.

Boscha went on her knees screaming in pain. Skara looked at her, seeing Boscha in pain made skara really sad, she just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be alright but she knew Boscha had brought this onto herself. Skara looked at boschas direction"give up Boscha...end this madness please"Skara pleaded. Tho skaras pleads fell on deaf ears as Boscha got up getting a rush of adrenaline"I'm not giving up so easily skara"Boscha said giving her a weak smile. Skara sighed and with a heavy heart she blew on her tuba and a blast came out of it.

Boscha drew a magic circle which caused the ground to erupt which sent Boscha upwards. Then Boscha while on the air drew a magic circle which created s fireball, Boscha took the fireball and threw it directly inside the tuba. Skara didn't have time to dodge which caused the fire ball to get in making the tuba explode. Boscha landed Infront of skara who was laying on the ground"Game over skara"Boscha said with a grin on her face. Skara looked up at Boscha with a small smirk"did you? Look around you Boscha"she said. Boscha raised an eyebrow and looked around the field. The people there were either horrified or had disapproving looks while they whispered with eachother. Boscha looked back at skara growling"I don't care about them I still wo-" Boscha got caught off as she started feeling pain in her chest. Skara looked up at Boscha with a worried expression,knowing boschas pain all too well she then noticed a small patch of fur on boschas hand"Boscha did you take your elixir today"she asked in a quiet voice so no one in the audience heard them. Boschas had a scared expression as she realised she hadn't taken her Elixir. The pain grew larger and larger and she couldn't control it anymore so Boscha ran off into the wilderness while skara passed out from her injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun reading it. Leave any criticism in the comments as I'm new to writing and any criticism would help


	5. A name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just some fluff after the angst y'all had to go through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to (on Tumblr) @nikoMesu, @Sparrowhawk-statiom and @theholykleenexbox for assisting me

Boscha was running through the big forest trying to avoid any semblance of civilization in case they saw her. Her chest pains were growing heavier and heavier and tears started rolling down from her 3 eyes. After a while of running she had reached up deep into the woods where she hoped no one would see her, Boscha not being able to hold it back anymore fell on her knees and screamed in pain as white light engulfed her

Cut to the owl house 

Luz,Gus, Willow and Amity were all sitting in the living room, they had attempted to come to do homework but that ended up failing pretty quickly. Luz was explaining to gus the wonders of human technology while Willow and Amity were reminiscing about when they were young. Suddenly Gus's scroll started buzzing, he immediately pulled it out and saw that it was a message from kat about what happened in the grudgeby. Gus did an audible gasp after reading the message which made everyone turn their heads towards him 

"What happened?" Amity asked looking kinda worried for the boy 

Gus looked up from his scroll "Its a message from kat" 

Luz "who's kat?" Luz asked looking at amity

Amity blushed and went to attempt to answer but she was cut off by Willow"its the healing coven girl in Boschas squad"

Amity gave a subtle glare at willow"Yeah her. Anyways what does the message say?" Amity asked 

Gus"Its about skara. She is in a healing coven facility in critical condition"he said then looked down at his scroll 

Willow"why what happened!"Willow asked Gus looking worried 

Gus looked up from his scroll with a dreadful look"a witch duel against Boscha, that's what happened" he said

Amitys worried face turned into a scowl"Of course it would be Boschas doing. Tho Skara wasn't the brightest and usually bit more than she can chew she was the only person i could talk with in that squad you know" amity said looking down at her hands 

Gus, Willow and Luz gave Amity a nod of understanding 

After that they moved into a lighter topic and continued to talk for about 2 hours. Willow checked her watch and noticed that it was 6pm 

"Hey guys its 6 pm, i should better get going"she said and started to get up 

"Aww why so early"Luz said doing her pouty face which made amitys face turn a ripe tomato red 

"I kinda need to go to the Forrest to grab some berries for an assignment i need to do"Willow said giving a small smile at Luz

"Okay be careful i heard that there are monsters this time of year" Luz said dropping off her pouty face

Willow chuckled and grabbed her bag"don't worry luz i will"she said and walked off towards the door which was opened for her by Hooty and she left

Willow was now walking through the forest picking up berries from the bushes while humming a song. It was quiet that day in the forest but also relaxing, Willow looked up but the only thing she was able to see where thicc leafs that were a variety of colours. Tho abstracting the sky they are quite beautiful to look at. 

While walking around picking up berries she heard something rattling in the bushes. At the beginning she decided to go against it but her curiosity got the better of her and approached the bush,she didn't see anything so she decided to go to what was behind the bush which was a rocky path towards a large tree. Under it there was the wyvern Willow saved a couple days ago. She tried to walked closer but the wyvern noticed her and jumped up from its position ready to shoot fire 

"Grrrrrrrrr" the beast growled, smoke coming out of its nostrils 

Willow was taken aback by it but was not deterred by the wyverns aggressiveness

"hey its me" 

she said hopping that the wyvern would remember her 

The wyvern took a greater look at willow, the smoke had stopped coming from her nostrils and the creature properly plopped down to the ground with a loud Thud. Willow jumped back but lost her balance and landed on her butt

“Ouch, you could have been more careful with how you plop down"

Willow said a bit peeved off.The wyvern looked at willow Rolling its deep black. Then it just kept staring at the blue haired witch.Willow smiled at the beast and took a step forward, The Wyvern noticed that and gave her a warning growl which took Willow by surprise . Suddenly the Wyverns stomach gave a loud growl which was normal because she hadn't eaten since noon. 

Willow looked a bit surprised then chuckled and dug her hand into her bag pulling out a handful of berries that she had picked up. The wyvern looked at the berries with an interested expression and took a few steps towards Willow, trying to get a better sniff on the berries. The wyvern was now 2 inches away from the berries. Willow extended her hand and the wyvern ate some of the berries, It seemed happy when it gulped down the berries which Willow noticed and pulled out of her bag more berries.which the wyvern happily ate. After half an hour of eating the wyvern was now happily laying on the ground with willow sitting with it, resting her back on its soft fur, though it was a happy moment Willow could not shake what happened today. The wyvern noticed the tension in Willows and turned its head towards her with a worried expression.

Willow looked back at the Wyvern and tried giving it a smile” Its nothing...just some stuff at school” she said with a shaking breath 

“Grrrrrrr” the wyvern responded while rolling its eyes 

Willow looked at the Wyvern, she knew that she now couldn't drop the matter now

"Well..it's just that something happened at school. Boscha the school bully bumped into me and for that almost went to burn me but her ex friend stopped her. That led to a fight between them which led to her ex friend getting badly injured. I just feel like it's my fault for this'' Willow said as she hugged her knees ready to start crying but the wyvern softly nuzzled its head to Willows shoulder. 

Willow turned her face towards the Wyvern “ Its okay dont worry about it. Thanks for your concern either way” Willow said and gave the wyvern a reassuring smile 

The wyvern looked at Willow for a couple seconds and rested its head back to the dirt. Willow smiled at the wyvern and started to slowly caress its fur. The Wyvern didn't react negatively to it, it enjoyed it and so it started to purr. Willow noticed that and turned her head to the wyvern

“ You are the weirdest wyvern and the only wyvern i have ever met-” Willow said but suddenly cut herself off “I just realised you never told me your name, not like you could tell it to me anyways” she said in realization

Willow was looking at the wyvern when an idea came to her mind came 

“How about we give you a name?” Willow said with a cheery tone in her voice that could make anyone smile. The wyvern showed no reaction to it which Willow took as an okay and started thinking of names.  
“So how about Iris?” Willow asked. But no reaction came out of the wyvern which willow took as definitive no

“So how about Ren” she asked again but no reaction came from the wyvern,so Willow went back to thinking 

“Indie?” willow said but a snarl came from the wyvern which meant a definitive no, so Willow tried to think of a name one last time 

“Okay so how about Chamie” Willow said but this time the creature turned and its head as a sign of approval which made Willow smile

“ Well the name chamie is short for chamomile which is a sort of flower meant to be used as tea that calms down the nerves” Willow said then started talking about plants which lasted until the sun went down but Chamie didn't mind it she actually really liked it.

Once noticed the sun went down Willow got up from the ground and turned to face Chamie

“well it was nice talking to you but it's getting dark and i need to get back to my dads now” Willow said but got no reaction from chamie

“well goodnight Chamie” Willow said and walked off towards her house

As for chamie she fell asleep in the spot she was sitting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fleshed out fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome here


End file.
